Dina's Past (ReUploaded!)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: (Yes I am going on with this story) Dina always knew the Wilson's as her only family. They hid her away from her true family for a long time. She never knew anything else, her memories are a blur of her true parents, and the Will was burring in the fire. But on a fateful day, the 9th year of her parents death, things revile themselves. And Dina is faced with two BIG choices!


**I Don't Own Fossil Fighters**

**Chapter 1**

**Tears and Truths**

Warm, Salty tears ran down my cheeks hitting my now wet pillow. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but today is the day to cry and wail. The day it all just went a different way for my life. I sniffled and wiped my red eyes, trying not to cry. But, it didn't help one bit. I can't help it, my parents died on this day nine years ago.

I sighed softly, even though my voice was cracked. I looked at my other photo of the Wilson and my adoptive brother. I smiled lightly, they did everything for me. I was like a daughter to them. They were, in truth, the only family I had. My mother and father's Will burned in the house with them.

So, I have no idea about my real family. The Wilson are nice and all, but I ate being spoiled, so I set chains on myself. And tried to grow up normal, even though many think I am a spoiled rich kid. I really don't mind, at least at the island I am seen as a normal girl.

I fell back on my bed, and sighed. I was happy with things I needed, not with the things I wanted. At least I had a home, food and clothing. Toys, Computers, and games were just little things. I liked outdoors and getting muddy, but the Wilson's said that was because of my family.

Before I came to here, they made me put on a wig and contacts. Said that my real family would take me back, and that they were crazy. I agreed, being the good child I am. Even if I hated it, the wig is so scratchy and the contacts hurt my eyes at times.

But, what family do I have left? I am the last of the Wildforce family tree _Or so I thought..._

Tears hit my bed again, as the door knocked. I raised up quickly, and sighed.

"Come in..." I muttered, a guy with a cow-boy hat and dusty clothing walked in. Joe Wildwest. I smiled softly, even if it wasn't seen. He grinned, then frowned studying my face.

"Ya alright, Dina?" he asked in his thick country accent, I narrowed my eyes coldly. Turning away from him, and sniffled lightly.

"What do you want, Joe?" I asked coldly, but it was easy to tell I was holding back more tears.

"Ah a just checkin' on ya, you've hardly said a word this mornin'." he muttered, setting down on my bed. I blinked, seeing he wasn't going to go unless I answered him. I sighed and handed him the photo of my parents.

"This is my parents, 9 years ago on this day, they died in a fire." I told him, and sniffled again. Tears threaten to show again, Joe's eyes went to sympathy as he looked at me. He placed the photo on my bed. I felt arms warp around me, a warm feeling, like when my adoptive brother hugs me.

He didn't need to say anything, it made me feel better to know he cared. I hugged back and breathed in the scents of dust and grass in his jacket. I remembered my father had the same scent also. I smiled warmly as he let go, he smiled back.

"Ya think ya can get through the day?" he asked, I nodded he smiled. Telling me to meet him in his tower as soon as I can. As the door closed with a soft click, I got up to get dressed. After a quick shower I put on my regular wear, and quickly out the door through the back way of Wildwest tower.

No way I was going through Fan Boys and Fan Girls again! I learned the hard way the last time, it wasn't pretty. I panted lightly, my ears ringing, I glared at Joe's smiled face. Unable to hear what he said over the ringing. He motioned for me to follow, as the ringing faded the sound of girlfriends screaming and yells for 'help' made me wince.

I kind of feel sorry for them, I saw that happen with Paulen and her boyfriend, wasn't pretty. I sighed and followed Joe up to his suite, thinking about why he wanted me up here. Possible about my next match, he always did treat me like a little sister. I smiled at the thought of that, rather funny for many. But, he did treat me and my friends like family.

When we got up there, Terry was talking to someone on the phone, trying to calm them down. He looked at Joe with a fire.

"Joe, it's your mom..." he groaned, handing Joe the phone. Who gave Terry an annoyed glance, he held it up to the phone to his ear.

"Hello to ya too mama." He said, funny she was talking so loud I even heard her.

"And just what makes ya think ya can keep me waitin' like that!" I snickered at how high-pitched her voice was. Joe glared at me, his blue eyes like fire. I tried ot look innocent, he went back to the phone.

"Ah was gettin' a friend." He muttered back, his mother scoffed loudly.

"And just who is this, 'Friend'?" she said in a sarcastic tone, Joe sighed softly.

"Her name is Dina." He told her, I smiled lightly at my name. His mother gave a thinking sound.

"Last name?" she asked back, in a little quieter voice. Joe looked at me, confused. I blinked, I never did tell me last name. Dina Wilson was just a stupide name in my mind, I didn't see why I shouldn't tell Joe my real last name. What's the harm in it?

"Wildforce." I told him, I knew woudl kill me if he found out I used my real last name. But, I had a right to say who I was really. I like my family name, even if they don't. Joe nodded to me.

"Wildforce." He told his mother, what she said next made my body go cold.

"WILDFORCE! Ya mean ya have the last family descent of the Wildforce branch for our family tree!" she yelped at him, Joe raised up out of his seat quickly, knocking the chair as he did.

"Ya mean she's my Cuz!" He yelled back, I stumbled onto the ground. My eyes wide and staring at Joe. My mouth gapped lightly, I couldn't believe it. A living relative right in front of me this whole time!

And he was the very guy I cheered for since I was six!

**YES! I am going to make this story again, I have ideas for it! After so long! I will update soon!**


End file.
